


I'll carry you, always.

by Teku99



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teku99/pseuds/Teku99
Summary: Merry go round, but it's his Tones spinning him. He still doesn't like it though.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 14





	I'll carry you, always.

"Tony put me down!"

"Oh come on it must be so fun!"

"Noo I'm dizzy please!"

"Ugh fine!" said Tony, lowering Stephen down, he planting his feet on the ground."

"Oh for the love of everything, please don't do that. I don't know what I have to do for you to listen to me, but do not put so much pressure on your arm!"

"You are so light Stephen, it's nothing, I'd say gain a few, you are very thin, and I'll still pick you up like it's nothing. And the arm is really strong, don't take it's strength lightly. And I love you so much, I will always pick you up and I'll carry you everywhere and I'll take you with me to the end."

"Tones..."

"And I will always lovvee yoooouuu "

"I Will Always Love You, Dolly Parton,1974, Whitney Houston version ,1992."

"Oh I love you and your big brain and your amazing music knowledge."

"And I love my very own genius, billionaire, not that I care much about the money, not a playboy anymore but a settled man and a great husband and father, philanthropist, and an overall great but stupidity sometimes guy."

"I'm not stupid."

"Hmm, that's a stupid thought, no uhh.. wait."

"Now, let's go eat, I'm hungry."

"But do you have to take me to the table bridal style."

"Oh darling, I'll carry you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the stories are pretty short, I might be able to do longer stories on Sunday, and other than that don't have much to say today, so thank you for reading.


End file.
